


Scars, Bruises, and Shackles

by Wolf_Princess_0817



Category: Fairy Tail, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Death, Kidnapping, Multi, Violence, minor gore, slight mention of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Princess_0817/pseuds/Wolf_Princess_0817
Summary: Once upon a time is how a story starts, and happily ever after is how it always ends. But what about the ones who's stories start, but never has a happy ending. 3 girls have been through so much, but they never get a happy ending. Forced from their homes, into isolation, and suffering from endless amounts of pain. Don't you think they deserve a break?Scars and bruises are all that remain of their olds selves, something that they will never get back.Their feelings,their pain,and their lives are all in this one book,and maybe reading it could save theirs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the character from Naruto, Fairy Tail, or Magi:Labyrinth of Magic. I only own my two OCs, Elise and Akume.  
> Other than that please enjoy.

She ran. She ran as fast as she could, the shackles on her feet not doing much for her but slowing her down. Red tears feel down her pale, and bruised cheeks, and fell on the floor, becoming memories of her past.

She yelped as the gunshots boomed through the long halls. Her feet tried to move faster, but her body wouldn't allow it, fatigue and hunger getting to her. She wasn't going to give up though, she wouldn't dare.

She saw the light up again, and for once, she smiled, reaching out for it, but she was stopped, and her hope was diminished.

Pain. That is all she felt, and it was coming from her right leg. She was shot, and she couldn't move any longer. She thought it was over, that she was going to be killed. But before she could hit the ground, two pairs of arms caught her, and lifted her back up.

Looking up,she saw the faces of people she thought she could trust, smiling at her, making her smile back. She thought they would help her out, and free her from this nightmare, just like they promised they would.

But why were they going back? Why were they going away from the light? As she was engulfed by the darkness, more red tears ran down her face, realizing that she could never, and would never be free.


End file.
